


No Control

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bottom Quentin Beck, Dark Peter Parker, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony and Peter have caught Beck, but their interrogation goes sideways. Tony doesn't know how things got so out of hand.Now he's watching Peter fuck Beck, and Peter wants Tony to join.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Fifteen - Double Penetration

Tony’s not entirely sure how he let things get this out of hand. He and Peter finally caught Beck, after almost a year of Peter being on the run. They’ve made everything right, exposed Beck for the fraud he is, but Tony didn’t have all the information. Peter never told him that he and Beck had slept together. Didn’t reveal that bit of his mistake. 

Of course Beck could tell Tony didn’t know, used it against Peter, made him cry. Tony just- he lost it, wanted to put Beck in his place. The man has a mouth to make a whore blush. His hands are tied behind his back, so it was easy to push him down on the floor, to try to humiliate him. 

But god, that mouth just kept talking, until Peter stepped in, until Peter suggested- his sweet, innocent Peter. He couldn’t believe it. If that suggestion wasn’t proof of how Peter’s changed, how Beck messed him up, then Tony doesn’t know what is. 

So he watches Peter fuck Beck, watches Peter spit on his hole, stares at the angry look on Peter’s face. 

“Okay, Tony, you too,” Peter says. He changes positions so Beck is lying with his back on Peter’s chest, cock still buried in Beck’s red hole. Tony shakes his head at first. 

“Are you sure about this, Pete?” He asks. He doesn’t know how he lost control of this. Lost the thread, the chain of events to how they got here doesn’t make sense. 

“Yeah,” Peter says forcefully. “Fuck him.”

Beck gives Tony a dark look, fucked out, heavy lidded. “Yeah, Tony, fuck me.” His voice is rough from the way Peter fucked his mouth earlier. 

Tony knows this is a terrible idea. 

He does it anyway. 

He slicks his cock with lube and presses it to Beck’s opening, presses down against the head of Peter’s cock, still inside. Beck hisses, jerks slightly, making Peter’s cock slip out. Peter growls, holds Beck down tighter to him. 

“Tony, do it,” Peter says, rocking his hips up, his cock bumping Tony’s. 

Good god. He wraps his hand around Peter’s cock and his own, pushing both into Beck slowly, watching him struggle and then give, both of them sinking into him. Tony’s mouth has gone dry. Peter starts thrusting, shallow movements that push him deeper, rub against Tony’s cock. 

It’s insanely tight. The tightest thing he’s ever felt. Tony rocks his hips and Peter moans. They fuck Beck at odds, when one is pulling out the other is pushing in. It’s easy to fall into rhythm with Peter, they’re already so in sync. Beck makes broken noises, his legs spread wide, balls dark and heavy. 

No one is touching his dick. 

Beck gets slicker, more open, it’s still tight, but Tony feels like he can move more. Peter pulls Beck’s hips down and suddenly Tony’s balls are pressed to Peter’s because they’re both buried to the hilt. 

Tony bites his lip, staring at the picture they make. Beck sobs, helpless, and it takes Tony a minute to figure out what he’s saying. 

“Please, please, yes, just like that,” Beck whimpers. His lashes are dark with tears. Peter must be able to feel them dripping on him. 

“You like this, Beck? Being at our mercy?” Peter says with disgust. “I could break you.” 

“Yes,” Beck hisses. “Do it, fuck me ‘til I bleed, honey.” 

This is completely out of hand. Tony should say something. Anything. But his mouth is dry and his dick is so fucking wet, and Beck is circling his hips in a way that makes Tony unable to form a coherent thought. He manages to get so far as - something’s not right. 

Peter’s throat bobs and there’s a dark glint in his eyes that Tony has never seen before. What did Beck do to him?

“Don’t,” Tony groans. “Peter, don’t.” He doesn’t know what he’s asking Peter not to do, but he knows there’s no coming back if he does it. 

Peter looks at Tony, his eyes soften. Tony doesn’t know how to fix this, how to make it better. He doesn’t know how to put back together whatever it was Beck broke. 

Peter clenches his jaw and thrusts up. Beck cries out, throws his head back onto Peter’s shoulder. Tony holds onto Beck’s hips, has to hold onto something with the way Peter is fucking up, rocking against Tony’s cock. The sensations are intense, and the picture Beck makes, almost covering Peter entirely, so much bigger than Peter, and yet held down by him… Tony comes, stomach tight with shame, but it makes everything wetter, messier. 

And then Beck is shuddering, jerking, coming over his chest, shouting out a string of curses. Peter groans, bites down on Beck’s shoulder, and when Tony’s cock slips out, a mess of come slides out of Beck, onto Peter’s cock. 

“You’re filthy,” Peter says in Beck’s ear. Tony stares at them, he doesn’t understand. 

Beck goes limp, shivering in Peter’s hold. 


End file.
